Star-crossed Lovers
by Surely-Can't-Win
Summary: A missing scene at the end of the play. Haemon finds Antigone in her tomb before she dies. The two say their last goodbyes before they die. Crappy summary. Rated for non-graphic suicide.


AN: Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I read the play about four years ago for different class, so most of what I wrote was based completely on memory.

* * *

_Scene: Antigone is sitting on the floor of the tomb she was left in to die_

Antigone: Oh brother, I am so sorry. In my foolish attempt to honor your soul, I further spoiled our family name. We had such little of it left and I ripped the last of it to shreds. Incestuous parents and a traitor for a brother. But this no excuse, Ismene was able honor our family without soiling out name. Oh brother, mother, and father. Please forgive me!

_She hears a noise. Haemon enters_

Who is there? Surely Creon you haven't changed your mind?

Haemon: Antigone, it is me Haemon! I had to see you one more time before you were completely gone from me. I have missed you so much in this chaos, are you alright?

_The two run into each other's arms for a short embrace._

Antigone: Haemon! I am fine and truly sorry. I guess I have hurt everyone with my foolish decisions. I've caused you and your father to fight haven't I?

Haemon: Do not worry about it dear. If you had not been so bullheaded fighting against my father, then you would not have been the woman I love.

Antigone: Of course Haemon, I love you too. So you are not angry with me? I might have just dragged your name to the ground and split your family apart!

Haemon: I could never angry with you. I completely understand how you could want to honor your brother no matter what. Besides, my father was being stubborn about the burial too. He was too afraid of looking like a week ruler and now he has caused his own downfall. What hurt me more was knowing that after everything was said and done, that you would leave me alone and cold. I'm not sure I want to live in this world without you.

Antigone: Please, you must promise me something then. Promise you will move forward from this and find someone else. I don't want you to mourn me for the rest of your life.

Haemon: I can't promise you this. I love you far too much for that. I was not going to tell you this, but I was going to kill myself once word of your death would reach me. I feel like a coward.

Antigone: Are you a fool?! You have so much of your life ahead of you. Why would you throw it all away because some silly little girl you fancied was stupid enough to get herself immured? I beg of you please: do not do it.

Haemon: This is exactly why I wasn't going to tell you! You are not just "some silly little girl", you are the woman I was meant to be with. I feel ridiculous saying this because we were engaged for such a short amount of time, but I feel like I cannot live without you. You're the only one I need and no matter how much you yell at me, you cannot do or say anything to stop me!

Antigone: I cannot believe you would do all this over me. Since I can't stop you, make me another promise then. I do not want to die at Creon's word; I want to end my life by my own hand if at all possible.

Haemon: what are you saying Antigone?

Antigone: I want us to go now; as one. This way neither of us has to live without the other. Is there anything nearby that we could use?

Haemon: I have my dagger that I was going to use on myself. There's also a pile of rope here on the floor that I think could do the trick. Are you sure this is what you want? We can wait a little longer.

Antigone: No, we can't. If Creon or the guards catch you in here, then our death will not be a quick one. I do not want to risk ruining your life more than I already am. My soul would be forever haunted knowing you died such a horrendous death. Besides, there is nothing left in this life that I need. I was able to honor my brother the best that I could and stood for him with my life. Now in my final minutes the only man I could ever love is standing here telling me that he would rather die than be without me. I love you so much

Haemon: I love you too.

_Haemon hands Antigone the rope and helps her tie it into a noose. Both embrace then move to stand in the center of the tiny room to take their lives together. Antigone goes first, causing Haemon to scream and the guards to come running. Haemon hears the guards coming and realizes what he has done, so he quickly kills himself. End scene._


End file.
